


New Year's Magic

by Icypearls



Series: amedotbomb5 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Bomb, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, New Years, amedotbomb5, they're really cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Amethyst is at a New Year's party when she meets the not so happy roommate of the one throwing the party.





	

Amethyst was still going strong. The New Year had just one more hour before it officially arrived, but she didn’t mind. There was food, there was booze, and there was people. The music was loud, and since classes didn’t start for another two weeks, she had all the time in the world to have fun. She danced, moving from partner to partner with ease, until her face was flushed and she decided she needed to sit. She made her way to the couch of the apartment, nearly throwing herself down. It wasn’t long after one of the people in her science class sat next to her. She turned and looked at them. She had short cut blonde hair, round glasses that were tinted green, and freckles peppering her face. She didn’t look pleased to be there, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Hey, I know you,” Amethyst said. “How did you do in bio?”

The girl shrugged. “Alright. I passed, anyway.”

Amethyst smiled. “Me too!” She held up her hand for a high five, but the other girl just looked at her. With a shrug, Amethyst lowered her hand. “Whatever. Great party, huh?”

The girl lowered her eyebrows, frowning. “No. I wish everyone would just leave.”

“Why don’t you just leave, dude? If you aren’t having fun go where you will.” Amethyst glanced around, trying to find her friends. They had separated shortly after arriving, Pearl wondering off after Rose and Garnet going to lounge on the balcony. 

The girl crossed her arms tighter over her chest, nearly glaring at Amethyst. “I live here. My roommate decided to throw this party, despite my vote no.”

Amethyst frowned a little. “Hey, I’m sorry man. Maybe you could try to make the most of it. Grab a drink, grab a dance, have fun.”

“No. It’s pointless.”

Amethyst sat there for a moment before shaking her head. “Suit yourself. I’m going to go have fun.” She walked off, doing her best to keep her mind off the adorable way the girl’s bottom lip pushed out after she said it was pointless. She turned, looking at the couch. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Peri. It’s short for Peridot.” She seemed surprised that Amethyst had asked, her eyes wide. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna dance? I have some great moves!” Amethyst moved a little, waggling her eyebrows.

Peridot relaxed back into the couch. “Pass,” she said, looking away.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and walked toward the drinks. She grabbed two, walking back to where Peridot was and handing her one. “You know, if you’re determined to have a bad time, you’re going to have a bad time.”

Slowly, Peridot looked from the drink to Amethyst before reaching a hand out and taking it. “Wow, thanks.” She sniffed the drink before taking a small sip. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because it’s going to be a New Year soon, and you know, if you believe in something magical, it might happen.” Amethyst blushed a little, rubbing the back of her neck. “Or whatever. If Pearl can loosen up enough to come, so can you.”

Peridot looked down at her drink again before turning the whole thing up, downing it in one go. “Okay, fine.”

Amethyst’s eyes were wide. “Whoa, dude, you don’t have to do that!” She started laughing. “Come on, we can go have fun even if you don’t want to dance.” She grabbed Peridot by the hand, pulling her from the couch. Peridot stumbled, Amethyst catching her in her arms. “Hey, careful. Lightweight much?”

Peridot jerked away. “No, you pulled me up too fast.” She looked over at Amethyst. “Now what?”

“It’s time!” someone shouted, and everyone started closing in. The countdown started, and Amethyst looked at Peridot. She was tense, looking around at everyone. As the countdown got to three, she tapped her on the shoulder. 

Peridot turned, looking confused. Amethyst put a hand on either side of Peridot’s face, looking her directly in the eye. As the countdown got to one, she leaned in, closing her eyes. Her lips pressed against Peridot’s for a beat, before she pulled away. She giggled, biting her lip. 

Peridot blinked. Then she blinked again. “What was that?”

“A kiss.” Amethyst dropped her hands, shrugging.

Peridot looked confused again. “Why?”

“You’re cute. I don’t know.” She licked her lips. “We could do it again, if you want.”

The flush that rose to Peridot’s cheeks and the way her ears turned red made Amethyst smile. “Uh…okay.”

Amethyst grabbed her hands, pulling her back towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of amedotbomb5, the first one I've ever participated in. As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
